Faction High
by TheCANDORwrites
Summary: For Tris and her friends its just another boring year at Faction High, That is until The new Guy Four joins the school!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I have decided to write a Faction High Fan fiction because I enjoyed reading them but wanted to publish my own.**

**This is only my second fan fiction so please be nice, but please feel free to leave constructive criticism because it helps me improve the standard of my work and makes it a better read for you!**

**This story is defiantly going to be longer than my Candor or Dauntless fan fiction because I felt it wasn't long enough. **

**(All characters are alive.) This story will be written from both Four and Tris's POV. Tell me in the comments if you want to read someone else's POV.**

**_DISCLAIMER:_**

**_I don't own any of the characters, only the storyline! Veronica Roth wrote the Divergent Trilogy._**

Chapter 1 (Tris's POV)

I woke up to the ring of my alarm clock. I couldn't open my eyes; the room was way too bright. I had obviously forgotten to close the bright. I thrashed my hand in the direction of my bedside cabinet, eyes still close, in search of my alarm clock. When I found it I was unable to find the switch. In frustration I threw my alarm clock in the direction of the wall. I heard the smash and nervously peeled my eyes open. My intension wasn't to break it; it was merely to switch it off. Great, I thought, one more thing to replace.

This morning was shaping up to be great. I looked at the time on my phone, 7:15. Why did my Alarm go off in the first place? Then it hit me, it was Monday. The first day of school, the holidays were over. I went upstairs and put on a pair of black, high waisted skinny jeans, my red oversized jumper and my combat boots. I put my hair up in a messy bun. I had enough time to put on eyeliner and mascara as well. I took my bag and left, grabbing a blueberry muffin on the way out the door.

I got into my car and started the engine. The car switched off completely. Caleb had already left, he likes to be early. So I couldn't get a ride off him. I watched as the school bus drove past me. I checked the time, 7:45. I was going to have to run to get there on time.

When I arrived at school I went straight to my first class, English. I scanned the classroom, searching for my friends. There they were, huddled in the back. I selected my seat, next to Christina. After dumping my stuff I went over to the huddle to see everyone. "Tris!" screamed Christina excitedly. "I missed you so much!" "Chris I'm pretty sure we met up on Saturday." I say through laughter. "Yeh but that seems like ages ago!" insists Christina. "ok." I say, I know better than to try and get the last word against Christina. "Trissy, look who finally decided to show up!" jokes Uriah. "My car broke down and I had to run cause I missed the bus." I explain. "And you know I have that name Uri." I moan. "Sorry Trissy!" he says smirking. I look around the group and see two new faces. "Tris this is my brother Zeke and his friend Four." Uriah points at the boy with the deep blue eyes. "Hey I'm Four." He says with a smile. "Yeh and I am Uriah's better looking brother." Says Zeke. I couldn't help but laugh. Uri looked pissed. "There is no way any of you pansycakes are better looking than me!" replies Uriah. Everyone one laughs at this. I connect eyes with Four and he smiles at me, I quickly look away, blushing. He is soooo gorgeous.

"Ok everyone take your seats. Yells Max, he is one of the dauntless teachers. Dauntless is my house. Christina and I head to our seats. I notice that Four is seated beside me, I smile secretly to myself. "Ok I have put you in pairs; your homework assignment is to write a descriptive essay on your favourite place. The groups are as follows,

Uriah + Christina

Will + Marlene

Zeke + Shauna

Peter + Molly

Al + Lynn

Four + Tris

Oh my god, I think, this day is getting better and better. "The assignment is due in next Monday." Max says as the bell rings, signalling the end of class.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is only my second fan fiction so please be nice, but please feel free to leave constructive criticism because it helps me improve the standard of my work and makes it a better read for you!**

**This story is defiantly going to be longer than my Candor or Dauntless fan fiction because I felt it wasn't long enough. **

**(All characters are alive.) This story will be written from both Four and Tris's POV. Tell me in the comments if you want to read someone else's POV.**

**_DISCLAIMER:_**

**_I don't own any of the characters, only the storyline! Veronica Roth wrote the Divergent Trilogy._**

Chapter 2 (Four's POV)

Today is my first day at Faction High. My Dad decided to move me there, which is great because Zeke is also moving because his brother Uriah goes there. I'm kinda nervous. I pick Zeke up from his house and drive to school. "so are you nervous?" he asks me. "no, are you?" I lie, I refuse to let people know when I'm scared or worried that way the wont look at me as weak. "Sort of I'm sure Uriah will introduce us to some people." Says Zeke. "where is Uriah anyway?" I ask "his friend Will came and picked him up like 10 minutes before you got to my place." He says.

We pull up outside school. I look at the building, it's pretty modern. Because we are new we head to the office. We head up to the main desk; behind it sits a woman who looks to be in her mid-twenties. She has a few tattoos and wears dark colours mostly black, like me and Zeke. She must be part of Dauntless. Zeke had explained the housing system to me; here it's called 'the Faction system'. It basically groups you depending on your hobbies and personality. First we have to take the test. "Hi I'm Tori, and you are?" she asks us. "I'm Zeke and this is Four. We need to take the test, we're new here." Answers Zeke confidently. Tori hands us each a test paper. Once we answer them, we hand them back to Tori who assesses them. "Zeke you got Dauntless. Four you got Two Factions, Abnegation and Dauntless, You get to choose." She informs us. I pick Dauntless. Dauntless is the sporty, strong people, Sounds like where I belong. Tori then hands us both our timetables, which are exactly the same. We head to our first class English.

As soon as we get into the classroom we head straight over to Uriah, who is at the back of the classroom with a bunch of his friends. I choose my seat and dump my bag; Zeke picks the seat next to me. "Guys this is my brother Zeke and his friend Four." Uriah introduces us. "Zeke, Four this is Christina, Will, Marlene, Shauna and Lynn." I look around the group Everyone smiles at us except Lynn, she just stares at us. Everyone starts talking, I start talking to Will, Until a small blonde head with beautiful green eyes walks through the door. For some reason I can't stop looking. I wonder if she is friends with Uriah. She scans the room before walking over to the desk next to mine and Dumping her stuff. I'm surprisingly happy she is sitting next to me. She walks toward us and starts talking to Christina. Uriah soon notices she is here. "Trissy, look who finally decided to show up!" Trissy? That's a strange name, I think to myself. She starts talking about how her car broke down. She finishes with "And I hate that name Uri!" So her name isn't Trissy, I wonder what it is. Uriah introduces us. "Hey I'm Four" I say smiling. "yeh and I'm Zeke, Uriah's Better looking Brother." He jokes. Uriah doesn't look to happy about this. Tris laughs at this; her laugh is so cute, perfect. "Ha, there is no way any of you pansycakes are better looking than me." Uriah says. I laugh at this along with everyone else. When I stop laughing I notice that the girl Uriah nicknamed 'Trissy" is staring at me. We connect eyes, I can't help but smile. She looks away nervously, blushing. I find this incredibly cute.

"Ok everyone Take your seats." Shouts the teacher. "That's Max; he is one of the Dauntless teachers." Uriah tells Zeke and I. I sit down next to 'Trissy'. "Ok I have put you in pairs; your homework assignment is to write a descriptive essay on your favourite place. The groups are as follows, Uriah + Christina, will looks sad, as if he was hoping he would be paired with her, I need to ask him about this. Will + Marlene, Uriah now has the same Expression Will had a few seconds ago. Zeke + Lauren, Peter + Molly, Al +Lynn and Four + Tris. I can't help but smirk, this is quite possibly the best moment of my life so far. Tris, I like that name, it suits her. "The assignment is due in next Monday." Max shouts over the bell.


	3. Chapter 3

**This is only my second fan fiction so please be nice, but please feel free to leave constructive criticism because it helps me improve the standard of my work and makes it a better read for you!**

**This story is defiantly going to be longer than my Candor or Dauntless fan fiction because I felt it wasn't long enough. **

**(All characters are alive.) This story will be written from both Four and Tris's POV. Tell me in the comments if you want to read someone else's POV.**

**_DISCLAIMER:_**

**_I don't own any of the characters, only the storyline! Veronica Roth wrote the Divergent Trilogy._**

Chapter 3 (Tris's POV)

The bell goes and everyone files out the door. When I reach the hallway I feel a light tap on my shoulder, I turn to see the deep blue eyes. I imagine being swept away in a swirling ocean the deep blue colour of his eyes. I am interrupted in my thoughts. "Tris?" says Four waving his hand in front of my face to wake me from my trance. "Hey Four, are you ok?" I ask him. "Yeh I'm fine, I was just wondering when you wanted to start the assignment." He answers. "Well my parents are away this week so we can do it at my place." I say. "Come round at 5?" I ask him. "sure" he says. "Kay, bye." I say, I turn on my heels and head towards my locker. Someone grabs my shoulder, it's Four again. "Emm… Tris, I don't know where you live." He says awkwardly. I'm so stupid; of course he doesn't know where I live. How the hell did I forget to tell him! Oh yeh right, I was way too busy getting lost in his gorgeous eyes to notice. I quickly scribble my address on his hand before nodding and walking away. When I turn round he is still facing me, wait no, in my direction. There's no way he was staring at me, keep dreaming Tris.

When I reach my locker Christina is leaning on it. "What did Four want?" she asks me. "to know when we should to the essay." I say bluntly. "Yeh and what did you say?" she asks eagerly. Why is she so interested, it's it that obvious that I like him? "I suggested we do it at my place." I say casually. "And by do it you mean…?" she asks smirking. "The assignment Chris, the assignment. What the hell Chris, why would you even think that!" I ask, appalled. "Cause you totally like him." She says, as if it couldn't be more obvious. Chris was in Candor in 1st and 2nd year, this basically means that she can tell when I'm lying. The disadvantages of having an ex-Candor as your best friend. I give in. "Is it that obvious?" I ask. "So you do like him!" she says excitedly. "Yeah maybe, anyway what about Will?" I say smirking. Chris has had a crush on Will since forever. So has he but he made me promise not to tell. "Nope this is about you, I don't think he even likes me anyway." She couldn't be more wrong, he practically drools whenever he see's her! She is trying to change the conversation. "Chris I barely know the guy, plus there is no way he likes me back. I mean have you seen him, he is gorgeous!" I point out, slightly disappointed. "Who's totally gorgeous, except for me obviously?" asks will. "Aww my best friends in love with Four!" she says in a girly voice. "ahh the new guy." Says will. "Chris do me a favour and please don't tell anyone else, you too will!" I say. "fine." Moans Chris. "your secret is safe with me!" says Will. "I know, anyway I have information on both of use guys, I'm sure the school would love to know who you both like if you did say anything." I say menacingly. "waits who do you like" Will and Christina say at the same time to each other. "No-one!" insists Chris. "Yeh me too, you don't know them anyway." Says Will. I see Christina's face sadden slightly. This is hilarious to watch. I don't say anything. We all head of to the sports hall. I head to the girls changing rooms with Christina, which are adjacent to the boys. "No way!" I moan to Christina. My gym stuff had shrunk in the wash. "No way is this happening, not today." I say. "There's nothing you can do." Says Christina. After I get changed I run out the changing rooms, towards the stairs. I run straight into Four. "Tris, I'm so sorry are you ok?" he asks. "Yeh I'm fine, it's not your fault, I ran into you. Just then Uriah comes out of the changing rooms. "Whoa Tris what happened to your kit?" he asks smirking. "Shut-up Uriah, it shrunk in the washing. Quit staring." I say, giving him the death stare.

**Hey guys, thanks for reading will update more soon! Promise!**

**~TheCANDORwrites ~ xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**This is only my second fan fiction so please be nice, but please feel free to leave constructive criticism because it helps me improve the standard of my work and makes it a better read for you!**

**This story is defiantly going to be longer than my Candor or Dauntless fan fiction because I felt it wasn't long enough. **

**(All characters are alive.) This story will be written from both Four and Tris's POV. Tell me in the comments if you want to read someone else's POV.**

**_DISCLAIMER:_**

**_I don't own any of the characters, only the storyline! Veronica Roth wrote the Divergent Trilogy._**

Chapter 4 (Tris's POV)

Chris gives me a lift home and comes in to help me decide what to wear. Im actually really nervous, I'm not usually this way around guys but something inside me makes me want to impress him. Although me and Chris are on the Cheer squad she and Marlene have always been the girly ones.

Chris picks out my Blue denim shirt and black leggings, simple but cute. I put on my white converse and put my hair up in my signature messy bun. Chris applies minimal make-up; just eyeliner and mascara which help make my dull greens eyes stand out more. Just as Chris is leaving Four arrives. I really hope Chris doesn't say anything. "Hey Four!" She says, with a tad too much enthusiasm. "Hi Christina" he replies. I really hope me liking him isn't as obvious as Chris says it is. "Sorry am I interrupting something, I can come back!" he asks me. "No its fine Chris was just leaving." I say, signalling to Chris that now would be the perfect time to leave. She gets it. "Yeh I have to go walk my dog." She lies. Chris doesn't have a dog. She used to love them until one attacked her last year and she had to kill it, it traumatized her. She leaves winking at me casually as she walks past me.

(Christina POV)

I leave smirking to myself, I can't help it. The both like each other, it's so obvious. I can't wait to see how this turns out. I kinda wish Will would ask me out. I wish he would just ask me out.

(Four's POV)

As I walk up to Tris's door I notice that Christina is here, should I come back later? I decide not to, I don't want her to think I stood her up. I ring the doorbell, a few seconds later she opens the door. "Hey Four!" Christina say's, with way to much enthusiasm. "Hi Christina." I reply, slightly confused as to why she was so enthusiastic. "Sorry am I interrupting something, I can come back." I say awkwardly. "No its fine Chris was just leaving. "Yeh I gotta go walk my dog." Says Christina. I look at Tris, she looks perfect. I love how she doesn't feel the need to cake herself in make-up and that the little that she does wear; around her eyes, makes her beautiful green eyes stand out like Emeralds. Chris leaves, winking at Tris as she leaves. It must be about me, I can't help but smirk. "are you coming in?" she asks me. I realise I am still standing on her porch.

I walk into her living room, Tris's house is nothing like my own; Cold, Desolate and lifeless. Her home is full of life and comfortable, a real family home. The room is perfectly decorated and there are family photos lining the walls, my house's walls are bare. Marcus took down all our photos after mum died, he never wanted them there in the first place, and it was mum who made sure they were kept up. "So were should we write this?" asks Tris, interrupting my thoughts. "Wherever." I answered. We sat down on the living room couch. "So where should we write about?" she asks. This was going to be a lot harder than I thought; there is no place that we both knew of that we could write about. Should I take her to the Chasm? The chasm is where I spent most of my time after mum died; it's a small cavern with a pool of water inside. "Well there is one place we could write about, we would have to go there tomorrow, is that ok?" I ask. "Yeh can we go after school?" Tris asks me. "Sure" I say, smiling. I really want to get to know her better; this project seems like the perfect opportunity. "Sorry you came all the way down here!" says Tris. "No its fine, I wasn't doing anything anyway!" I say, smiling again. I need to stop smiling; I just can't help it when I'm around her. "Are you trying out for the football team?" she asks me. "Yeh so is Zeke, what about you, do any sports?" I ask. "I Cheer, play basketball and did combat training for 2 years." She replies. Wow she is beautiful, funny and athletic, what can't she do? "So why did you join Faction High?" she asks. Usually I don't like personal questions but for some reason I don't mind answering them today. "We used to live here when I was younger, we left because of my dad's work but we kept the house. I guess he got sick of me tagging along at work so decided to send me back here while he worked. But I like it that way, he isn't much of a father figure anyway, and I get the house to myself." I say. "Lucky, I'd do anything to live on my own. Away from my annoying brother, he is such a control freak." She says. I can't help but laugh. "Wanna watch a movie?" she asks me. I sure as hell didn't see that one coming, "sure" I say, as casually as possible. We watch The Hunger games, which we both agree is a really great movie. I cringe when she grab's my arm when the mutated dogs jump out. I'm not gonna say I didn't like it though. After the movie I leave. I smile to myself as she waves from the front door.

**Hey guys, Sorry I haven't updated in ages. I've been so preoccupied lately. I promise I will try and update more often. Please leave constructive criticism in the review section. I help's me know what you liked and what I should improve!**

**~TheCANDORwrites ~ xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**This is only my second fan fiction so please be nice, but please feel free to leave constructive criticism because it helps me improve the standard of my work and makes it a better read for you!**

**This story is defiantly going to be longer than my Candor or Dauntless fan fiction because I felt it wasn't long enough. **

**(All characters are alive.) This story will be written from both Four and Tris's POV. Tell me in the comments if you want to read someone else's POV.**

**_DISCLAIMER:_**

**_I don't own any of the characters, only the storyline! Veronica Roth wrote the Divergent Trilogy._**

Chapter 5 (Tris's POV)

The Alarm on my phone went off at 7:00; I had set it to a gentle noise. I lay there in my bed wrapped in the covers; nothing could have tempted me to move. Except from a message from Four.

**_F_**_: Just remembered your car is broken, do you want a lift? Four._

**_T_**_: Sure, how did you get my number? Tris x_

**_F_**_: Christina gave me it. Four. _

Why would Chris give Four my number? I think to myself.

**_T_**_: When? Tris x_

**_F_**_: this morning, she said she couldn't come and pick you up and asked _

_If I would do it. Four. _

**_T_**_: ok well yeh, when will you be here? Tris x_

**_F_**_: I'm outside XD. Four._

I run to the window and sure enough there he is standing against the door of his car. God he looks hot. I open up the window and shout. "Give me like 10 minutes?" "Ok hurry up." I run to my wardrobe and select the first thing I see. A dark purple skater skirt, a dark blue tank top, a shirt and my white converse. I pull my hair up in a messy bun; like always, and apply my eye makeup. When I'm completely ready I grab my bag and leave the house. When I get outside Four says. "That was quick, for a girl." I check my watch and sure enough its only 7:08. "Well I'm not like most girls." I state but I can't help but smirk. I notice he does too. In the car we sit in silence. Until I can't take the silence any longer. "Thanks for picking me up." I say casually. "Its fine, I pass your house anyway." He says. "Hey do you have any idea why will looked really disappointed when he didn't get paired with Christina?" Four asks me. "You notice that huh." I say "He likes her and she likes him but neither of them will admit it, it's hilarious to watch." I say. Four grins "Same with Uriah and Marlene then?" he says. "Yeh, life would be so much easier if they just admitted there feeling for one another. I mean will and Chris have liked each other since 3rd year. That's 2 years of them not having a clue!" I say. "Yeh I suppose but look at it from their points of view, neither of them no if those feeling will be returned." Points out Four. We pull up outside school. "Yeh that's true, thanks again Four see you after school!" I say as I walk into school.

When I get to my locker, I see Chris coming towards me, god help me. "TRIS. How was your date and drive with Four?" she asks grinning. "Last night wasn't a date Chris and this morning I had no idea he was coming I wish you had told me." I moan. "stop lying you were secretly pleased that I did that. Anyway what happened last night?" she asks eager to find out. "we didn't know what to write about, so he said he would take me someplace after school and then we just watched The Hunger Games." I say as casually as possible. "Oooh another date already! Where is he taking you?" she asks in that girly tone that I despise so much. "Chris cut it out, we are not dating. I have no idea where we are going!" I snap. "Ok you're not dating, yet." She says laughing. "Chris even if I did like him there is no way he likes me back, Have you seen me, I'm hardly pretty." I say sadly. "Ah whatever you are pretty, he seems to think so." She says. "Sure" I say, there is no way he thinks I'm pretty.

We head to our first class Math. I sit down next to Chris, Mar, Shauna and Lynn. Four, Zeke, Uriah and Will sit behind us. Mid-way through maths I feel something poking my back. I glance back and see Four handing me a note. I take it, not bothering to be careful around the teacher. I don't think mr. Toms is switched off nowadays most of the time he gives us a textbook page and sends us off to do that while he sits there looking deep in thought and staring out the window, it's kind of creepy. I open Fours note. **Zeke is having a party tomorrow, are you going? **Christina had mentioned a party but I was way too busy thinking about Four. I quickly squiggle down **Yeh I think so, who's going?** I pass it back, it's quickly returned. **Me, Uriah, Zeke, Will, Christina, Marlene, Lynn, Shauna and you. **Sounds fun. **I will be there.** I write. As I return the note the bell goes. Chris grabs me and pulls me to lunch. I grab a blueberry muffin and a sprite. "So are you coming to Zekes party or not?" she asks me. "Yeh I think so." I say. "Good because we r going shopping." I love shopping but shopping with Christina, no. "Nooooo do we have to." I moan. "Four will be there!" she teases. As much as I would love to keep fighting my case I do want to look nice for Four. "Fine but only for an hour." I say. "Sure whatever." Chris says.

**Hey guys, I know its short but I'm working on the next chapter. It will be longer. I'm kind of in a rush today **

**Please leave constructive criticism and tell me if you liked it!**

**~TheCANDORwrites ~ xxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**This is only my second fan fiction so please be nice, but please feel free to leave constructive criticism because it helps me improve the standard of my work and makes it a better read for you!**

**This story is defiantly going to be longer than my Candor or Dauntless fan fiction because I felt it wasn't long enough. **

**(All characters are alive.) This story will be written from both Four and Tris's POV. Tell me in the comments if you want to read someone else's POV.**

**_DISCLAIMER:_**

**_I don't own any of the characters, only the storyline! Veronica Roth wrote the Divergent Trilogy._**

Chapter 6 (Tris's POV)

I sit in Chemistry, my emotions are mixed. I am excited, nervous and bored of the lecture Mrs. Mathews is giving us on something I will never understand no matter how much someone tries to explain it to me. Science is my least favourite class; the fact that I got an awful teacher isn't exactly helping. I've pretty much zoned out anyway, I'm way to busy thinking about where Four Is taking me after school. "Tris, can you answer my question?" asks Mrs. Mathews. "can you repeat the question?" I ask bored. "no paying attention in class again I see Ms. Prior." She says annoyed. She asks someone else. However before they can answer the bell goes. Thank god.

I race out the door but am stopped by Christina. "We are going shopping tomorrow after school before Zeke's party!" she tells me. I'm really not in the mood to argue with her so I just nod and continue running towards the car park. When I get to the front doors I stop and compose myself. I need to walk out calmly not run out excitedly, otherwise he will know that I like him and come across as desperate. I quickly check that I look ok before stepping outside. I scan the car park to see Four leaning against his car. He smiles and waves over to me.

When I reach his car I ask him "so where are we going?" "it's a surprise." Damn it I hate surprises. We get into the car and he starts to drive. "Chris wants to take me shopping for Zekes party tomorrow." I say trying to make conversation. "what's so bad about that, girls love shopping?" He says. "I thought we had established I'm not most girls." I say smirking. "anyway it's not shopping in general, its shopping with Christina. We go through every store from top to bottom; it can take up to 3 hours, 2 on a good day!" "sound like fun." He says mockingly. "the best." I say smirking. We both laugh for what seems like for ever.

The car slows down and Four parks up. We are just outside some woods; Far from the city. "Come on." He says signalling for me to follow him. For some unknown reason I follow him in the wood that look like a death trap. Do I really trust him that much?

(Fours POV)

I can see the fear cross her face as I pull up outside the woods. I wonder if I should have chosen somewhere different, somewhere that didn't look so intimidating. There is no going back no though. "come on" I say signalling with my hand for her to follow me. Surprisingly enough she follows me. I can't help but smile to myself. She must trust me loads to let me lead her into the woods. I lead her through the trees that I remember to the small cavern. "I know it looks terrifying but it's really beautiful inside." I say trying my hardest to convince her it will be ok. Without thinking I grab her hand to try and comfort her. She squeezes my hand back; I was definitely not expecting that. We walk hand in hand into the cavern. I lead her along the pathway down into the cave. When we reach the pool of water I relight the campfire I made by the side of the pool. The cave glows a warm orange light which reflects off the pool. It is beautiful. I look at Tris who eyes have lit up. "this is amazing Four!" she says in awe. "how did you find this?" she asks "When I was younger we used to live here in Chicago, I did a lot of adventuring". "Why did you move?" Tris asks. "When my mum died Marcus couldn't stand living in our house anymore." I wanted so much to tell her about Marcus and what he did to me, how what he did haunts my dreams and gives me the fears I have today. Tris must realise that I don't really want to talk about it so she changes the conversation. "So Four? Is it a nickname?" she asks me smiling. "Yeh It was the number on my football jumper, I guess it just stuck. With a little help from Zeke." She laughs. We sit for a while by the side of the pool in a comfortable silence. "Thank you for bringing me here." Tris says to me, smiling softly. "its fine I'm glad I could share it with you; a place like this should be hidden." I say. We sit side by side are arms touching. I wish I had the guts to tell her how I feel about her, but what if she doesn't feel the same way. I look at my watch, it reads 19:25. "We should go" I say sadly. We get up and walk back to the car.

I pull up outside Tris's house, when she does something unexpected. "Goodnight Four, thank you." And with that she kissed my cheek. I am completely shocked. "See ya tomorrow!" she shouts. "Bye see ya" I shout back.

**Hey guys, thanks for reading. I know loads of people have read this = but I have no idea if you liked it. Please let me know in the review section if you liked it because it lets me know if you want me to continue!**

**Please leave constructive criticism and tell me if you liked it!**

**~TheCANDORwrites ~ xxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**This is only my second fan fiction so please be nice, but please feel free to leave constructive criticism because it helps me improve the standard of my work and makes it a better read for you!**

**This story is defiantly going to be longer than my Candor or Dauntless fan fiction because I felt it wasn't long enough. **

**(All characters are alive.) This story will be written from both Four and Tris's POV. Tell me in the comments if you want to read someone else's POV.**

**_DISCLAIMER:_**

**_I don't own any of the characters, only the storyline! Veronica Roth wrote the Divergent Trilogy._**

Chapter 7 (Tris's POV)

I can't believe I kissed Four on the cheek last night; I have no idea what I was thinking. I lie in my bed thinking about Four, wondering if there is the smallest possible chance that he likes me. The time is 7:20; I need to get up for school. Chris texted me to say that she would come and pick me up at 7:45. I get up and throw on some black skinny jeans, pinkie red crop top and red pumps. I wear my hair down and apply eyeliner and mascara. Chris and I are going shopping today so I put £30 in my purse. I have enough time to have some toast before Chris pulls up outside in her navy blue Mini. I eat the remains of my toast before heading out the door. As soon as I get into the car I am bombarded with questions. "Where did you go? Did he kiss you? Are you guys going out yet?" Chris asks rapidly. "Wow calm down, we went so cavern in the woods which was so beautiful and no we are not going out." I make sure to miss out answering the question about the kiss but Chris soon catches on. "Did you guys kiss." I pause, how do I answer this? "Emm not exactly." I say quietly. "Omg you guys kissed!" she says in a girly tone. "Only on the cheek, it doesn't mean anything." I say, or does it? "Wait who kissed who?" she asks. "I kissed him on the cheek as a thank you when we pulled up outside my house." I say trying to sound as if it was the most normal thing possible. "What was his reaction?" she asks, searching for every detail. "I think he was shocked but I couldn't really tell. He got really quiet." I say. "OMG he totally likes you! I'm definitely going to arrange something at truth or dare." She squeals. "Truth or dare?" I ask. "Yeh after Zekes party!" she says. We pull up outside school. I start to get out the car. "Remember we are shopping after school!" she calls after me. We get half days on Friday's so that means we have plenty of time to go around every shop. Great.

I walk to my locker to get my books for history. I see Four walking down the corridor, he is coming over here. "Hey, can I walk you to history?" he asks. "sure" I reply, trying to act normal. "Do you need me to take to Zeke's?" he asks. "nope, shopping remember." I say popping the P. "ah yeah, fun." He says smirking. We get to history and take our seats next to the gang. I sit next to Chris, Mar, Shauna and Lynn. Four sits with Zeke, Uri and Will.

The rest of the day goes by really fast and before I know it, it's time to go shopping. Kill me. I walk to the Car park with Chris, who is blethering away about some new dress she found. I'm not really listening. I see Four who grins at me and mouths have fun, I raise my finger and he laughs. I love his laugh it's deep and masculine but also friendly and welcoming.

When we get to The Pit the Mall were everyone hangs out. We go into Topshop, which is alright I guess. Chris is going through the close racks; I'm busy looking at earrings. I really want my ears pierced. "Hey Chris, I think I'm gonna get my ears pierced." She nods at me. "we can go to the piercing shop next, kay?" I just smile and nod back. I pick up few pairs of studs, some black, some red and some purple. We head to the changing rooms and Chris gives me to stacks of clothes to try on, here we go. I eventually come out in a short purple dress. It shows off the little curves I have and hugs me around my waist. I walk out of the changing room to face Chris. "Omg we are getting this one, oh and these to." She hands me a pair of grey heels, they are way too high. I tell Chris this. "look we will be getting changed for truth or dare, you will be fine, let's go!" I give in and we pay for the shoes, dress and earrings.

Next we head to the piercing shop, which apparently does tattoo's as well. I get my ears pierced; I then notice a tattoo of 3 flying birds. It would look perfect on me. "Chris I need this tattoo." I say "Where?" she asks. I point to my collarbone. "Chris nod enthusiastically. "that would look great! I get the tattoo, it looks so great. My parents probably won't mind, I don't see them much anyway. Caleb is my only issue.

Christina ends up buying a Red dress and black heels, it really suits her. We drive back to my house to get ready. Its 5pm the party starts at 6 but everyone is arriving at 7 apparently. Surely we won't need 2 hours to get ready? Could I be more wrong? Chris straightens my hair and does my makeup. My eyes look more prominent that ever, I actually look pretty. Chris hands me my outfit along with the sluttiest lingerie i have ever seen. "when the hell did you buy this?" I ask "when you were getting your tattoo, I knew you would never agree so I took it upon myself to buy it for you. You will thank me later." She adds. "No I can't wear this!" I half scream. "do you want Four to see you in this?" she holds up my plain underwear, she has a point. "for crying out loud fine." We both get changed, we look great. I look at the time 6:45. "let's go." I say.

**Hey guys, thanks for reading. I know loads of people have read this but I have no idea if you liked it. Please let me know in the review section if you liked it because it lets me know if you want me to continue!**

**Next chapter will be the party, get ready for some drama, will update it soon.**

**Please leave constructive criticism and tell me if you liked it!**

**~TheCANDORwrites ~ xxx**


	8. Chapter 8

**This is only my second fan fiction so please be nice, but please feel free to leave constructive criticism because it helps me improve the standard of my work and makes it a better read for you!**

**This story is defiantly going to be longer than my Candor or Dauntless fan fiction because I felt it wasn't long enough. **

**(All characters are alive.) This story will be written from both Four and Tris's POV. Tell me in the comments if you want to read someone else's POV.**

**_DISCLAIMER:_**

**_I don't own any of the characters, only the storyline! Veronica Roth wrote the Divergent Trilogy._**

Chapter 8 (Tris's POV)

Zeke's party could be herd from 2 blocks away! When we pulled up outside Zekes the atmosphere was crazy. There were people on the front lawns, hanging out windows even some perched on the roof! "This is the biggest party Zeke has ever had!" squeals Christina, grinning. There are people jammed in the doorway blocking the only entrance, besides the windows. "How are we gonna get in?" I ask Chris. "oh I didn't really think about that." Says Christina, her grin wiping off of her face. Just then I hear a distant shout. "Tris, Chris your hear!" where is it coming from? It sounds like Zeke but I don't see him. Chris nudges me and points her finger at the roof. I follow the path and see Zeke perched on the window. "Are you crazy!" I shout at him, laughing. "Nope, I'm Zeke." He screams back. Too shay, only Zeke would perch himself so close to the edge of a roof. "Clearly." I shout back, In hysterics. "How are we supposed to get in?" I shout at him. "I got this, 1 sec." he replies, scrambling back into the house through his window. After about a minute Zeke, Four, Will and Uriah have made I gap in the crowd at the front door. Christina and I laugh and walk through.

Inside the house the music was blasting out so loud I could barely here anything or be heard unless I shout. We walk over to the kitchen escorted by the guys. When we get in the sound immediately dies down slightly. I see that Mar and Shauna are already here. "Where's Lynn?" I ask Zeke. "Couldn't make it, something about school, but I know parties just aren't her scene." I nod back in reply. "Actually they aren't Four's either, I'm surprised he came." Says Zeke. I nod back again, lost in thought. Did he come here because of me? God Tris don't be so naive of course he didn't come here for you, Why would he want you? "Tris? Earth to Tris." I snap out of my thought bubble and realize I'm face to face with the most gorgeous royal deep blue eyes, Four. "oh hey!" I say. "Hey, how are you?" good but kinda thirsty, can we go get a drink?" "sure." He says, In his deep voice. I cringe; he is getting a drink with me? We walk to the Drinks table, in the Dining room. The Table is covered in various types of alcohol. "What do u want?" Four asks me. I'm suddenly feeling adventurous. "a vodka coke please." I say. He pours me the drink and we walk back to the kitchen to find the others. I see Will and Chris talking over by the fridge, I laugh and Chris spots me. I wink back at her laughing, Four laughs with me. Four laughs? It's not just any laugh, it's quite possibly the sexiest laugh I have ever heard. Tris, stop it he doesn't like you! I say to myself. Chris Blushes and winks back at me, looking from Four to me, now it's my turn to blush. I notice Four blushes to. God he's hot. "Chris where is everyone?" I ask her. "dancing I think." Four and I head into the main hallway. I manage to see everyone. We walk over towards them. "wanna dance?" asks Four, casually. "Sure." I reply. We begin to dance but not dirty dancing like everyone else. Unlike everyone else we aren't taking this seriously. We dancing and laugh for what seems like forever. Until the music stops and Zeke shouts. "ok if your are not Four, Uriah, Will, Tris, Christina, Marlene or Shauna, get the hell out." There are a few moans but everyone begins to slowly file out the front door and depart onto the streets and into cars. "Truth or dare!" Says Zeke. We sit down in the living area, which was out of bounds. It's the only place that isn't trashed. "I'm going first!" says Uriah excitedly. "Four, truth or dare?" Uri asks. "Dare." "I dare you to tell us who you like!" says Uriah. "no, first of all that's a truth, second of all that is not going to happen." He says, taking his shirk off; revealing his abs. "oh, so she is in the room?" My heart stops, is it me? Four says nothing. "Will, truth or dare?" will pick truth. "I can't be bothered getting up." Explains Will. "What's going on with you and Christina?" Four asks, smirking. Will blushes, and takes his top off. I look at Chris who is blushing like Will. She looks back at me and mouths, in the kitchen. I laugh so much; everyone stares at me before laughing too. "Tris, truth or dare?" Truth I say. "tell the group who you like" Will say's smirking, I'm his revenge for Four. I can't say, what do I do. I take my jacket off. "Oooh" Uriah says grinning at me, I glare at him but can't help laugh a bit. "Christina, Truth or dare?" she isn't stupid she knows I will ask about her and Will. As expected she picks dare. "I dare you to do 7 minutes with will." I point to the hallway. They close the door and the conversation immediately starts. "how long have they been hiding this from us?" asks Marlene. "Chris says I happened in the kitchen 5 minutes ago but I don't know what that exactly means. After 7 minutes they come out with messy hair. Will is attempting to flatten his and Chris is doing the same. I notice her lipstick is smudged , I laugh. "Chris why is you lip stick smudged?" I say still laughing. Everyone laughs and Uriah pats will on the back and congratulates him, will and Chris are now also grinning. "Marlene truth or dare?" asks Christina trying to fix her lipstick smudge. "Truth?" she asks not sure. "who do u like?" "u….." she mumbles. "sorry I didn't quite get that?" Christina says smiling. "Uri." She says, blushing so hard that she would put a tomato to shame. Uriah grins and whispers something in her ear, this results in a grinning Marlene. "Four, truth or dare?" Mar asks him. "dare" he says, sounding bored. "Do 7 minutes with Tris." Oh god, please no. he looks at me asking what to do. Stupidly I nod and we walk into the hallway closing the door. "we don't have to do this you know." he says. "I honestly don't mind, it's up to you." I say. He leans in and kisses me softly, I kiss him back and he deepens the kiss. I wrap my hands around his neck and run my fingers through his hair. He puts his hands on my waist. I have never felt so alive, does he know how long I've wanted to do that? "you have no idea how long I've wanted to do that." He says smirking. "me too." I say blushing instantly. "7 minutes it up." Shout Uriah. That was 7 minutes it felt like no time, I sigh and we walk into the living room to face a group of grinning people. We sit down and I yawn. "I'm so tired guys I'm gonna go home." I say. "Yeh me too." Says Four. "mind if I stay?" asks Chris, indicating I should spent time with Four. "sure, I'll walk." Four puts his shirt on, then we get up and leave.

"do you want a ride?" Four asks me. "that would be great, I don't know If I could face walking home in these!" I say pointing to my heels. He laughs "yeh I can't see them being very comfortable, why are you wearing them?" he asks. "Christina." I say bluntly. He smiles, trying to hold back laughter. We get into his car and we begin to drive. "Tris?" "yes Four." I reply. "Will you go out with me?" he asks shyly. "no." I say "oh ok I'm sorry." He says quietly. "Four, are you kidding me? Of course I'll go out with you. Hell, I've waited long enough!" I say, before realise I just admitted my feelings to him. He chuckles and I blush like crazy. We drive home in a comfortable silence. I direct him to my house. When we get there I lean over and kiss him, before grinning and racing into my house. I can't believe what just happened. I collapse in a heap on my bed, thinking only of Four.

**Hey guys, thanks for reading. I'm sorry its only one POV but I'm quite happy with the end product. More drama will come eventually but I felt I needed to start Fourtris and the initial relationships. I hope you liked it! **

**Please leave constructive criticism and tell me if you liked it!**

**~TheCANDORwrites ~ xxx**


	9. Chapter 9

**This is only my second fan fiction so please be nice, but please feel free to leave constructive criticism because it helps me improve the standard of my work and makes it a better read for you!**

**This story is defiantly going to be longer than my Candor or Dauntless fan fiction because I felt it wasn't long enough. **

**(All characters are alive.) This story will be written from both Four and Tris's POV. Tell me in the comments if you want to read someone else's POV.**

**_DISCLAIMER:_**

**_I don't own any of the characters, only the storyline! Veronica Roth wrote the Divergent Trilogy._**

Chapter 9 (Four's POV)

"Do you want a ride?" I ask her. I would feel really bad not offering and honestly I just really want to spend some time with her. . "That would be great; I don't know if I could face walking home in these!" She points to her grey heels; I can't help but laugh slightly. Although they give her more height you can tell they aren't comfortable. "Yeh I can't see them being very comfortable, why are you wearing them?" I ask her, my guess it Christina. "Christina." She says. I want to laugh because it's so obvious but I have to look tough in front of her, she can't see me as weak. I just smile awkwardly, trying not to laugh. We get into my car. I glance over at her; she is so beautiful and perfect in every way imaginable, even if she might not think it. I feel an urge to ask her out, should I? I should just do it but how? "Tris?" I ask her. "Yes Four." She replies. "Will you go out with me?" I ask quietly, I'm not really used to showing affection; I've never been shown any. "No." she says, crushing my heart, what was I thinking? That one kiss meant everything, I'm delusional. "Four are you kidding me? Of course I'll go out with you. Hell I've waited long enough." She says. I let out a low laugh, it's been a week. Then I realise what she just said, she just admitted that she likes me. She clearly realises too, she is blushing like crazy; she looks so cute. I love when she blushes. i drive her home in silence but it's a nice silence. She directs me to her house and when I pull over she does something I didn't expect. She leans over and kisses me quickly, although I wish it had been longer. She races out of my car and into her house. I smile the whole way home. Until I reach my home. I walk into my home quietly, I can't wake Marcus; not again. I walk down the bare grey hallway towards my room. When I close my door I sigh in relief, thank god I didn't wake him. I don't want to explain to Zeke why I have another black eye. The last time was a few days before we left so I managed to persuade him I got into a fight before we left school there. I fall asleep buried in my duvet, thinking about Tris.

(Tris's POV)

I wake up really early, 8:00am. That's weird, I think to myself, it's Saturday. I can't wait to see Chris and Mar and Shauna and tell them about Four asking me out, I'm not gonna bother telling Lynn; she isn't really interested. I kind of like that about her, she stays out of your shit and I respect that. I can't be bothered going back to sleep so I head downstairs to get some breakfast. After eating my pancake and my granola bar I decide to head down to the gym, I wonder if Chris wants to go. I text her, asking if she wants to go with me. A few minutes later I get a text saying that she is with Will, I don't want to know exactly what that means. I guess I will go alone. I run upstairs and put on my sports leggings, my Nike tank top and my trainers.

I grab my bag and phone and head to the gym. I get into my newly fixed car; I'm so glad I can finally just go places without having to borrow rides.

When I get to the gym I decide to run for a bit, when I'm done I walk off the treadmill straight into someone's chest. I look up to see Four. "You're up awful early." He says smiling. "Yeh couldn't get back to sleep." I say. "What about you?" "Do you come here often?" I ask him. "To the gym? Yes" he says. "It's kinda of therapeutic." He says. "Are you crazy, it's the gym? Nothing is therapeutic about the gym!" I say holding back laughter. "Fine, what about you? Come here often?" he asks, in an incredibly sexy voice. "Yeh, I'm surprised I haven't seen you here." I say "I just moved here, I go to the gym in general." He says "I was just gonna go do some punching bags, wanna come with me?" he asks me. "Yeh sure, I was gonna come here with Chris but she was way too busy with…" I let my voice trail off. Four laughs "you mean Will." He says through laughter. "Yup, trust me its weirder for me than you." I say, trying not to laugh at the thought of my two best friends together in that situation. Yuck.

"Ok, you go first." He says as we near the punching bags. I throw a few punches at the bag, they are weak and feeble; I look ridiculous. "You don't have much muscle which means you're better off using your knees and your elbows, you can put more power behind them." He says. He presses his hand to my stomach, I tense up. I kind of like it though. Even though it makes me feel small also makes me feel safe. "Keep the tension here." He says quietly. I smile, I love that voice; it's soft and gentle. "Okay, try again." he instructs me. I try again, doing what he told me; using my knees and elbows. I pick, punch and elbow the bag. "Okay, you can stop." He says. "God you have a lot of anger." He says laughing. "That wasn't anger that was determination." I say straight faced. He nods and looks at me in awe, I can't help but blush. We hang out at the gym for a while before we leave, I love spending time with him. I feel so relaxed around him, like I can be me. I'm me with everyone else but they make me feel like I have to stay up to their expectations, with Four it's different; we can both be ourselves.

"This was fun!" I say to him as we leave. I feel the draft of cold air from the sliding door before I am plunged into the hot climates of outside. "Yeh we should do it again." says Four. I smile I can't help smile at the fact that he wouldn't mind spending time with me. "I'd love to." I say to him, smiling. "Hey why don't we meet here on the weekends in the morning?" he asks me. "That would be great! I'll see you later Four, thanks for helping me!" I say getting into my car. "Wait, we need to write that essay for English and you owe me a date. Can we do it tomorrow?" he asks with a grin. "sure, I will text you." I reply. "Okay see ya then." He says beginning to walk away. "Oh and four." I call after him. "Yeh?" he says. I get out of my car and run up to him. "You look good when you smile, you should do it more often." This makes him smile. I lean him and kiss him on the cheek. A small gesture but it means a lot. I quickly turn on my heels and walk back to my car. "See you tomorrow" he shout back, he hasn't moved. "definitely!" I shout back grinning. I smile the whole drive home.

**Hey guys, sorry it's been ages but I'm finishing up 3****rd**** year so I've been really busy. Someone made a comment about Tris's eye colour. I haven't really checked but I'm sure your right. They probably are blue but oh well. I'm not gonna go back and change it so for this story her eyes are green. Sorry for any inconvenience. Please don't give up on me, keep reading because for every view, review, favourite and follow I get my self-esteem goes up. I love the idea that over 3,200 people have viewed/read my story. Please comment because it lets me know that you enjoyed it! **

**~TheCANDORwrites ~ xxx**


	10. Chapter 10

**This is only my second fan fiction so please be nice, but please feel free to leave constructive criticism because it helps me improve the standard of my work and makes it a better read for you!**

**This story is defiantly going to be longer than my Candor or Dauntless fan fiction because I felt it wasn't long enough. **

**(All characters are alive.) This story will be written from both Four and Tris's POV. Tell me in the comments if you want to read someone else's POV.**

**_DISCLAIMER:_**

**_I don't own any of the characters, only the storyline! Veronica Roth wrote the Divergent Trilogy._**

Chapter 10 (Tris's POV)

I wake up at 6:30. I'm surprised at how awake I am. I remember I'm meeting Four at the gym this morning, he didn't really specify when but I guess the same time as yesterday; 8:00. I remember that I need to tell Chris, Mar and Shauna about Four asking me out. So I make a group chat. I write.

Tris: Four asked me out last night! We are going out today!

Chris: OMG this is soooo cute, I knew he liked you.

Mar: Aww congrats! You guys are perfect together!

Shauna: Omg I need to tell Zeke! I knew it!

Tris: aww thanks guys, I'm excited but nervous…

Chris: you will be fine, have fun. But not too much fun ;)

Tris: ewww Chris.

throw on my gym shorts and put a black tank top over my sports bra. I put on my new Nike trainers, they are black and purple; they are so gorgeous. I put my hair into a simple pony tail and don't bother applying makeup. I hate girls that cake themselves in make up and do their hair perfectly for the gym. I mean you're going to work out not to participate in a beauty competition! I make sure to grab my laptop so we can type up the essay and head out to my car. The coffee machine hasn't been used yet telling me that my parents are still asleep, they were working late; like usual. Caleb's hoody and bag are gone from the hall so I'm guessing he has gone to the library like normal, that boy is obsessed with his academics; it's actually pretty scary how much effort he puts in. I put my laptop in the passenger seat and drive to the gym.

I arrive at the gym early, 7:30; I can't wait to see him. I know that sounds so cliché but I genuinely did. When I'm with him I get butterflies in my stomach and life becomes so much more interesting. I can't wait for our date later. I wonder where we r going? I'm sure he will have planned something, I hope so. I sit in the car for about 10 minutes before I become seriously depressed and bored. I decide just to go in because why sit in the car when I could get in some extra practice.

I walk over to the treadmill and prepare to run. I scroll through my music until I find the one I want. I choose 'The Monster' by Eminem and Rihanna, I know it's a bit old but I it has a good beat to run too and I really like the song. I run through 3 plays through of the song until I my heart rate picks up. I check my watch 7:55, he should be here soon. I approach the punching bags and begin punching, using my knees and elbows like Four suggested. It defiantly has shown an improvement. I punch for a while until out of the corner of my eye I notice a tall, muscular figure walk in through the door. I turn and look closer, my eyes instantly drawn into his striking royal blue eyes. Four. He smiles and walk's over. "Sorry, am I late?" he asks me, slightly worried. "Nope, I'm just really early." I respond smiling back. I watch as the relief shows in his posture. I am secretly happy that he was that concerned about my feelings and didn't want to let me down. "So where are we going today?" I ask, still smiling. "Ah, it's a surprise." He says smirking. Damn I hate surprises, well waiting for them. "Fourrrr tell meee" I whine childishly. Four chuckles lightly "Trust me, you will love it." I drop the matter and ask him, "So what should we do?" "Well we did punches yesterday we could do some combat?" he suggests. "Sounds good." I say. He leads my out of the main gym and into a room I haven't been before. Inside is a fighting ring. "I had no idea this was even here." I say shocked. "Yeh, well Uriah showed Zeke and I when we got here, I guess he must have found it." He says shrugging. We go in to the ring. "Ok hit me." He says as if it's the most normal thing to ask someone to hit you. "ok." I say unsure, there must be a catch, he wouldn't just let me hit him. I aim a punch at his face; he grabs it before it hits his face and twists my hand over,Somehow managing to flip me onto the floor. I smack into the floor and wince at the contact. "To obvious, attack somewhere I would expect it." He says. Then I realise something, I could just dummy punch. I throw a pretend punch towards his face but pull back my hand as he reacts; I then shift my position and punch him in the ribs. He winces but barely. He quickly regains his posture. "Good, I wasn't expecting that." I smile to myself proud that I managed to impress him.

We practice this until I start to get good. My hand and arms are aching from punching and sometimes colliding with the floor. "Ok I guess we can stop now." Four says as I hit the floor for the last time. I check the time its 10:30, what! I had no idea we had been here for so long. "Ok so want to tell me where we are going now?" I ask him. "nope." He says not changing his mind. Damn it. "Come on lets go." He says wrapping his arm around my shoulders and leading me towards my car. "Where's your car?" I ask. "I walked." He says. "You live close?" I ask him. "Yeh a few blocks away." "lucky." I mumble. "Can I drive?" he asks. I nod because I doubt he is going to tell me where to go. I get into the passenger seat and he gets in the driver seat.

We pull up outside a place called 'Dauntless diner' I've never been here before. "How do you know this place?" I ask Four. "Zeke used to come here to visit Uriah in the holidays, I went with him once and we discovered this place." He explains. "What's special about it?" I ask. "Just wait you'll see." he says secretively. "Four if you should know anything about me it's that I hate waiting for surprises." I say getting annoyed. "Me too but just trust me, but I'm planning the date therefore I call the shots." He says tugging on my arm. I cringe at the word date but I reach over and kiss him softly on the lips, I feel like my stomach is going to explode with butterflies! I grab my laptop and we walk into the diner. It has I really chilled atmosphere, and is busy but not to people and that smell! It is clearly one of those places that are hidden but are by far one of the best. The food that people are eating looks amazing. Nothing too fancy just burgers and pizzas and stuff but they look just as yummy as any high quality restaurant. I can't wait to eat, I didn't realise how hungry I was; I did skip breakfast. We sit down in one of the booths facing each other. I look through the menus. "I think I just want a burger." I say. "Ok but we are having dauntless cake first." He says grinning like the Cheshire cat. "Why would I eat pudding first?" I ask. He laughs, confusing me. "Just trust me, all will make sense." He says still laughing.

Four orders two slices of Dauntless cake. "So what's so good about this cake?" I ask him. "Well I guess you're about to find out." I stare in awe at the two HUGE slices of chocolate cake. The waitress puts them down on the table and says "enjoy." Four watch's me, waiting for me to eat it. "Go on eat it!" four shouts excitedly, like a 10 year old boy. I scoop up part of the spongy cake and pop it into my mouth. "OMFG this cake is amazing!" I shout, wolfing the rest down. Four is laughing between mouthfuls of cake. "See, I told you!"

When we finish our cake we don't bother ordering a main meal; the cake was nice but sooo filling. I suddenly have a brilliant Idea! "Four, I know we were going to write about the Chasm but that's your 'special place' I think something's deserve to be hidden. So why don't we write about here?" I ask. He pauses for a second lost in thought and then he finally speaks. "Tris, nobody has ever thought about my feelings, thank you." He says, staring at me in awe. I can't help but blush. "well I will always think about how you feel Four." "thanks, well I think that's a great idea, so will we start writing it?" he asks. "sure." I say.

We write for what seems like forever, when we finish its 2:00! After we finish and are happy with it I drive Four home. "Bye Tris, See ya at school." He says. I smile and reach over to kiss him; he kiss's me back and deepens the kiss. When we eventually break apart for air I realise we just made out for 5 minutes. Wow, I guess time does fly when you're having fun I think to myself. "yeh I guess it does." Four says through laughter. "shit, did I just say that out loud..?" I ask cringing. Four nod still laughing. "well I better go, See ya!" Four says getting out the car. "bye!" I call back smiling now. I watch as he walks back into his house. The whole drive home all I can think is, I think I'm in love with Four.

**Hey guys, sorry for not updating I had writers block but now I've worked out a structure that shouldn't happen. I've also been planning a few other stories! Will try and update soon but I'm going on holiday in 2 weeks so I won't update for 2 weeks after that but please stick with me! Please comment to say if you enjoyed reading and what you liked and disliked! **

**Can we try and get 18 reviews for a new chapter?**

**~TheCANDORwrites ~ xxx**


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guys,

after spending some time away over the summer I've decided that i don't want to continue my faction high story. I know this might be a real pain the butt for those who enjoyed it and were following it. I hope you'll understand, especially those who write themselves, that if your writing a story you have to make sure that other readers will enjoy it but also that you enjoy writing it. so after realising that this story isn't really going anywhere, i've decided that typing this up just makes me bored and eventually you guys would probably have gotten bored too.

To make up for not continuing this story, i spend some of the holidays writing up a new story following the lives of Tris and Tobias had they been in the same initiation class. i'm really enjoying writing this story and can see it going somewhere. i know i seem like a let down right now but honestly as cheesy as this may sound my heart wasn't really in it if you know what I mean.

Please don't give up on me!

P.S- to add to the problem my computer wont let me login. I'm super annoyed and am getting someone in to fit hopefully this week. I'm sorry but things are taking a turn for the worst right now. :( i will fix the problems but please look out for my new story. i will post another authors note when I've put it up.

sorry for any inconvenience,

~theCANDORwrites~ xx


End file.
